tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
SN3-V2-Ch11-Samyutta32
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Samyutta Nikaya >> SN3-Khandhavagga-ver2-Samyutta32 Pali Versions : Pali-English Version and Pali-Devanagri Version ---- Note : 'c' of Pali words is pronounced as 'ch' as in 'China' ---- <<<< Previous(Samyutta31) Next(Samyutta33) >>>> ---- ='Samyutta Nikaya:III.Khandhavagga (Book of Aggregates)'= ---- ---- 'Chapter 11 : Connected Discourses on Cloud Devas (Valahakasamyutta) {Samyutta-32}' (About Invisible realm of devas/angels of clouds) '550. Simple Version (Suddhika sans. Shuddhi)' At Savatthi. "Bhikkhus, I will teach you about the devas of the cloud-dwelling order. Listen to that. ... "And what, bhikkhus, are the devas of the cloud-dwelling order? 291 There are, bhikkhus, cool-cloud devas, warm-cloud devas, storm-cloud devas, wind-cloud devas, and rain-cloud devas. "These, bhikkhus, are called the devas of the cloud-dwelling order." ---- '551. Good Conduct (Sucarita sans. Sucaritra)' (Similar to 439 ,concerning rebirth in the company of the devas of the cloud-dwelling order.) ---- '552-561. With the Support of Giving (1) (Sita-valahaka-dan-upakara)' (Similar to 440, concerning rebirth in the company of the cool-cloud devas.) 292 ---- '562-601. With the Support of Giving (2) (Unha-valahaka-dan-upakara sans. Ushna-)' (These suttas repeat the paradigm as in previous , in regard to rebirth among the other types of cloud-dwelling devas.) ---- '602. Cool-Cloud Devas (Sita-valahaka)' At Savatthi .... Sitting to one side, that bhikkhu said to the Lord (Buddha) : "Venerable sir, what is the cause and reason why it some-times becomes cool?" "There are, bhikkhu, what are called cool-cloud devas. When it occurs to them, 'Let us revel in our own kind of delight 293 then, in accordance with their wish, it becomes cool. This, bhikkhu, is the cause and reason why it sometimes becomes cool." ---- '603. Warm-Cloud Devas (Unha-valahaka sans. Ushna-)' ... "Venerable sir, what is the cause and reason why it sometimes becomes warm?" "There are, bhikkhu, what are called warm-cloud devas. When it occurs to them, 'Let us revel in our own kind of delight,' then, in accordance with their wish, it becomes warm. This, bhikkhu, is the cause and reason why it sometimes becomes warm." ---- '604. Storm-Cloud Devas (Abbha-valahaka)' ... "Venerable sir, what is the cause and reason why it sometimes becomes stormy?" "There are, bhikkhu, what are called storm-cloud devas. When it occurs to them, 'Let us revel in our own kind of delight,' then, in accordance with their wish, it becomes stormy. This, bhikkhu, is the cause and reason why it sometimes becomes stormy." ---- '605. Wind-Cloud Devas (Vata-valahaka)' ... "Venerable sir, what is the cause and reason why it sometimes becomes windy?" "There are, bhikkhu, what are called wind-cloud devas. When it occurs to them, 'Let us revel in our own kind of delight,' then, in accordance with their wish, it becomes windy. This, bhikkhu, is the cause and reason why it sometimes becomes windy." ---- '606. Rain-Cloud Devas (Vassa-valahaka sans. Varsha-)' ... "Venerable sir, what is the cause and reason why it sometimes rains?" "There are, bhikkhu, what are called rain-cloud devas. When it occurs to them, 'Let us revel in our own kind of delight,' then, in accordance with their wish, it rains. This, bhikkhu, is the cause and reason why it sometimes rains."